Komentarz na blogu:PixelTheHero/Upadek komixxów i tej wiki/@comment-35365517-20190812154202
Wszystko, co napisali poprzednicy to czysta prawda. Kiedyś byłem aktywnym użytkownikiem ale od wielu miesięcy tam nie zaglądam. Strona zaczynała jako ostoja dla twórców oryginalnych dzieł, nawet jeśli były to przeważająco "patyczaki". Było wiele popularnych szablonów, innowacyjnych pomysłów, zdarzały się perełki w postaci bardzo ładnie narysowanych i fabularnie ciekawych tworów. Później, jakoś w okolicach 2011 roku, dostęp do internetu stał się bardziej powszechny i na stronie zaczęły pojawiać się tak zwane "dzieci neo". Zaowocowało to spadkiem jakości strony, bardzo wielu użytkowników wówczas odeszło, w tym same neo-dzieciaki, którym się w końcu znudziło to ich raczkujące trollowanie. Próbując ratować sytuację, admin (wtedy to chyba był "Kropek") pozwolił na publikację komiksów z obcych stron i przerabianie dowcipów na komiksy, co wcześniej było zabronione przez regulamin i często nawet kończyło się banem. Sytuacja się bynajmniej nie poprawiła, co gorsza, w 2013 na stronie pojawiły się "boty" - wstawiające automatycznie kiepskiej jakości tłumaczenia z innych stron, czyli komiksy i memy zwyczajnie kradzione. Żeby dołożyć niesprawiedliwości, usunięto możliwość dawania minusów na Głównej, a "dziełom" botów podbijano oceny o 30 mocnych (obecnie o około 10 mocnych, bo nie ma już tylu użytkowników, by ktoś się nabrał na taką ocenę) i zawsze jedno słabe, "dla równowagi". Te tłumaczenia zawsze były związane z tym, co podobało się akurat adminowi. Zaprzestano dodatkowo stosowania się do tej formułki "od was zależy, które komixxy trafią na Główną", większy nacisk położono na "ostateczny wybór należy do moderatorów". W 2015 roku próbowali coś zmienić, ściągając na stronę garść blogerów z ich twórczością, ale popełnili błąd gdy z automatu zrobili z nich "masterów" - dość powiedzieć, że nie spodobało się to zarówno zwykłym użytkownikom, jak i dotychczasowym masterom, którzy przecież musieli ciężko pracować by osiągnąć ten "zaszczytny" status. I tak z roku na rok liczba użytkowników topniała, z kilkudziesięciu tysięcy do kilku tysięcy, potem do kilkuset, a obecnie do kilkudziesięciu/kilkunastu i to w najlepszym razie. Dołóżmy do tego brak reklamy i generalna zasada "mniej ludzi, więcej spokoju", a dostaniemy obraz pustyni na budowie. Kazamo do reszty zrujnowała tą stronę, ale ona nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Ogłosi wszem i wobec, że to wszystko wina użytkowników bo odeszli, że każda jej decyzja była słuszna, po czym zamknie się w tej bańce samouwielbienia i tyle. Założę się, że jedyny powód dla którego komixxy nie zostały jeszcze zamknięte jest taki, że jej się po prostu nie chce. Albo nie dostała wyraźnego rozkazu od właściciela witryny, który już dawno ruszył z innymi projektami. Ona jest strasznie nieprzyjazną osobą, dająca bany na prawo i lewo za byle pierdołę, często nawet nieuwzględnioną w egzaminie. Wiecie: kiedy życie daje ci w kość, gdzie indziej można się wyżyć jak nie na stronie pierwotnie przeznaczonej dla dzieci, prawda? To po jaką cholerę ludzie mają tam siedzieć? By stać się celem kaprysów niedopieszczonej baby, do której bez kija nie da się podejść, która wyśle połowę oryginalnych prac do archiwum, byle tylko robić miejsce na te jej P R Z E Ś M I E S Z N E, kradzione z zagranicznych blogów obrazki o kotach, chlejących kawę hipsterach albo żrących czekoladę grubych babach z weltschmerzem? Żeby nie było, że "czepiam się" tylko i wyłącznie adminów oraz Kazamo: ludzie na stronie też często nie byli bez winy. Dopóki komixxy były tym, czym były - czyli "stroną ze śmiesznymi obrazkami" - wszystko było okej. Ale w którymś momencie zaczęły tworzyć się kółka wzajemnej adoracji, lub anty-adoracji. Niektórzy użytkownicy zbijali się w grupy i zaczynali działać po swojemu, często kompletnie poza celem strony. Spierali się o politykę, decydowali kto jest fajny a kogo trzeba mieszać z błotem, kogo bronić a kogo nienawidzić, tworzyli afery, dramy, ekscesy jakieś, które często były zwykłą burzą w szklance wody... To też zebrało swoje żniwo. Znam wiele osób, które odeszły z powodu takich toksycznych relacji, wywołanych przez innych na komixxach. Magia anonimowości w Internecie. I tak oto komixxy.pl 2019, gdzie nie ma już prawie nikogo, można co najwyżej wspominać, czym ta strona była kiedyś.